In the enemy's hands
by Saoirse.Ash
Summary: Jane Foster, a prisoner. A challenge, where lives will be lost if she fails. Living in the world where Loki is the new King, and Avengers fight for survival, is there anything Jane can do to stop deaths of millions of people? Or will she be the one who causes them? So much pairs I am not able to list them all, for now let it be Jane/ Loki, not sure if I finish like that


Chapter 1

Jane was in a dark room. No, Jane was in a dark, empty room. Jane was in a big, damp –

' Get up. He's ready for you' Jane raised her head, her brown eyes on the figure of a man. The light hurt her . For months, stuck in this rotten, cold –

' Get up I said. Now' She raised herself, dizzy from dehydration. She didn't feel hunger anymore, not after the first few days. The sudden numbness spread around her legs, and her knees buckled.

' Now! Master is waiting' Jane felt an iron grip around her arm, and something pulled her out of the room, into the bright corridors. Blinking, she tried to cover her eyes from the harshness of the each step, she felt a pang of pain in her right leg. Oh yes, she broke it on the second day, during her attempt of escape, and it healed in the wrong way. Old sweat stuck to her body and hair, her once beautiful brown hair joined in thick strands. But the worst was the hollowness of her stomach. It didn't hurt, but the emptiness, it was just too –

' You will behave in front of the master. You will address him with proper title, and this time, you will behave properly and show respect' Jane didn't answer, she saved all the strength she had for way to the "throne room" as people called it, was very simple. Long corridor, turn left, long corridor, turn right, the doors at the end of the corridor and there, the throne room. But after three months of starving, getting bits of old bread, and a cup of water daily, sometimes even once per two days, was enough for her to lose most of the strength, becoming a shadow of her former self. Almost deathly thin, Jane had only one thing left. Her mind.

Jane and her guard reached the doors on the end of the white, brightly lit corridor, and the doors opened, letting the prisoner with her guard room, was thankfully darker than the corridors, though Jane's eyes still burned, or at least tingled she concentrated on the dark figure sitting on the "throne". The throne was a simple chair, made from fine leather and oak wood, but it was old, probably the only old thing found in the room, but Jane didn't have the strength to look around, even more analyze them. She had a battle to fight still.

' My dear Miss Foster, whatever happened to you?' she heard his mocking voice, and raised her tired eyes to meet his sparkling green ones.' You know, life isn't always daisies and roses' her voice was unnaturally thin and rough, dripping with sarcasm.

' Still kept the fire I see. After how much? Ah yes, five months. You are quite unsusceptible' five months? She could have sworn it were only three…

' You must be wondering why I brought you here' He lounged back on his throne, while Jane stood on trying to keep her legs straight up.

' Mock me, laugh at me, tell me once again how much of a loser I really am' Jane coughed violently, her dry throat burning ' or, you have a problem and you want me to solve it' She closed her eyes, with her head lowered down, when she heard clapping.

' Bravo my little friend –'

' You have no friends Loki' Jane interrupted him, raising her eyes to reach his green was a silence for a while, before Loki laughed.

' We can't have our most brilliant scientist starved and look like scarecrow, now can we? Miss Potts, please take Miss Foster to her room, where she will be brought to order. Feed her and give her water, dress her and in three hours I want to see her in my office' Jane, surprised by the sudden change of topics was further startled to see her old friend, Pepper appear in seconds by her side, with her tender worried eyes, so much that she didn't even register the way Loki addressed her.

' Yes my Lord' Pepper murmured and with a slight curtsy took Jane by the hand and along with the guard they walked out of the throne smiled and turned to the guard.

' Make sure she's ready. I need her '

* * *

' Oh Jane what has he done to you?' tears brimmed in Pepper's eyes, and Jane forced a smile on her face.

' I am fine, I just need something to drink' She coughed and Pepper supported her.

' How long have you been…'

' He says five months. I don't know whether he lied or not' somehow, Pepper and the guard were able to get Jane into the elevator and with the metal doors closing, Jane felt the ground rise as she closed her eyes once more. The lamps were too bright.

' I am going to get you a hot bath, where did they keep you? You shiver like you've felt cold for the first time! Oh, here, this will be your room. I don't know why but Loki gave you one of the best suits in the Stark tower. Here, be careful, there's a step, let's get you in a bath, thank you can leave now. I can take care of her' she finished, addressing to the guard, who seemed to hesitate before nodding. Pepper brought Jane into the expensive suite and the first thing Jane spotted was an enormous bed with fresh blankets and filled with soft looking pillows. She took a step towards it, when Pepper stopped her.

' No. You have to get a bath first. You will get some rest later' She let Jane sit on the chair by the large writing desk, and walked away, just to return with a glass of water.

' Drink slowly, or you'll feel sick. I will give you more in a second' Once the glass was in Jane's hands, it was the hardest thing in the world not to drink it all in one gulp. Jane drank in small sips, slowly, and each sip burned with pain, her throat so, so dry.

' Good. I will bring you another cup' true to her word, in no time, Jane drank second glass, slowly, and this time the pain wasn't as great. After at least four cups of water, the pain disappeared almost completely, with a small tinge of it left whenever Jane swallowed.

' Come, we'll fix you a bath' Jane let herself be led into another room, a white room, a warm room, with so much light –

' Please turn the light down. It hurts' Pepper understood, and quickly the light dimmed.

' Better?'

' Uhm' Jane sat on the toilet, while Pepper let the hot water flow down into the bath, testing the temperature with her hand.

' How did they catch you?' Jane asked with her hoarse voice, and Pepper stopped.

' They found in me in the tower. Tony… Tony is here as well, somewhere in the building. Loki wants something from him, but he can't get it. Can't or won't, he is quite stubborn' She smiled bitterly.

' I didn't hear or see him in the dungeons' Jane whispered ' I am sure he lives in better conditions than I did'.Pepper turned away, her face troubled.

' Some of the avengers are caught as well. Steve, Clint, Agent Hill… Agent Hill…' Pepper stopped, turning back to Jane and walking up to her, helping her up.

' Let's get you out of those things you call clothes' Jane started to slip down the left overs of her favorite jeans, and Pepper helped her out of the shirt. Left in her underwear, Jane walked over to the bath and took it off before, with the help of Pepper, took a step into the warm moment her leg sank into the warmth, She felt it soften and only thanks to Pepper was she able to slide into the tub. With a thankful smile she closed her eyes, and delighted in the slight pain, as the warmth surrounded her.

' I am going to wash your hair okay? Here, there's a shower gel' Jane nodded and took the bottle with the shower gel. Pepper began rinsing her dirty hair with water and poured a generous amount of shampoo on Jane's head. While she cleaned Jane's hair, Jane began peeling the old sweat off, her moves slow, tired.

' What is that smell?' She asked Pepper, who looked on the bottle form the shampoo before returning to Jane's hair.

' Lavender'

' I like it' Her rough voice trembled ' I hate it that I like it! I am not supposed to –'

' Jane, calm down. We're going to be fine' Jane looked up at Pepper, as the woman rinsed her hair with water before applying second portion of shampoo.

' What happened to Agent Hill?'Pepper looked away from Jane, her troubled eyes desolate.

' She died in action'

'What sort of action?' Jane's voice seemed to get stuck in her throat.

' She was caught in New York during our battle. Loki tortured her, for information. In the end, he decided she was of no use to him anymore' Jane quieted down. Somehow, the death of her dear friend didn't affect her as much as it would in normal situation. Perhaps it was because she herself went through physical and mental tortures for five months that she passed the line of simply not caring anymore. Yet there was the urge to cry, to release all the pain she hid for those months. She wouldn't break down. Thor wouldn't want her to brake down.

' Here we go. You are clean as you can get. Now, get out, we have to dry your hair and dress you' It was extremely hard to get out of the tub, Jane's legs seemed to be unwilling in cooperation, and it took long minutes for Pepper to help Jane into a bathrobe and into a seat in front of the mirror. Jane admired the amount of toiletries, while Pepper brushed her long hair.

' I have never seen so much…' Jane shook her head.' I am surprised too. Loki doesn't give such apartments to everyone, it seems he really needs you' Pepper placed the hairbrush on the marble vanity, and gave Jane toothbrush with the toothpaste.

' Wash your teeth' She gave a delicate order and Jane Jane brushed her teeth, Pepper took out an expensive blow dryer and began drying Jane's hair. Twenty minutes later Jane was clean, like she hadn't been in her whole life.

' You have one and a half hours left. You go sleep and I will prepare you some clothes. Come' She helped her up and led to the main bedroom, where Jane practically jumped into the bed. The moment she was covered, Jane was looked down at her deathly thin friend with mixture of sadness and admiration.

' What have you gone through?'

* * *

It was almost heartbreaking for Pepper to wake Jane up, but she had orders. And as much as she hated them, she had to obey Loki. Nine months ago, everything was fine. Then, Loki came, waltzed into her home, imprisoned and enslaved her with the threats he would kill Tony and all her loved once, with Agent Hill as an example. How she hated that man, how she loathed him. That bastard would understand one day, that he played against people who would never give up. Never.

' Jane, wake up' She shook her friend's shoulder delicately her voice soft like honey. Jane frowned but her eyes fluttered heavily, opening slowly.

' My head' She whimpered, and raised her hand to her temples.

' I know. Please stand up. I have clothes ready for you' Jane raised herself to the sitting position, her back curved.

' I just want to sleep' She whimpered again, her head pained by the lack of sleep. For the past months she slept three hours at most every night, hunger and thirst waking her up.

' I know. Meet with Loki, and you will sleep, I promise you' Jane nodded, but it took her few tries to stand up and dress up. Even when dressed, her head still hammered with pain, and she felt dizzy.

' Here have a glass of water' Pepper offered her another cup and she took it, minding to drink slowly.

' Thank you' her voice was nodded, and after placing the cup on the writing desk, she helped Jane up, and showed her the clothes she picked up for her. It was a simple denim trousers with normal black tank shirt, along with the underwear, socks and trainers. Jane dressed herself unhurriedly, with some help from Pepper. After getting dressed both walked to the door and Pepper knocked, before opening them. The guard was still there, standing up opposite to the two women, and with the doors closed he led them back to the elevator.

This time, It was much easier for Jane to resist the light, her eyes grew accustomed to the brightness, though they still tingled. Dreaming of bed, Jane along with Pepper and the guard went down, five floors, six floors, eight floors, twelve floors, nineteen floors.

The elevator stopped and the group walked out after the metal doors opened. As they walked on, Jane felt her leg again. She almost forgot about it, with the bath and the sleep that came after it. She would have to tell Pepper about it later.

This time the corridor was different, instead of being plain white with marble floors, it had wooden floors, made from some dark wood with Bordeaux color in it, and cream walls paint. There were doors on both sides, with the biggest ones on the far end of the corridor.

The final doors led to the study, which in fact have been a library. A beautiful library, enormous one, with hundreds of shelves and on big oak desk in the middle, by which Loki was sitting.

' Well, you look much better Miss Foster. It is good to see you looking like a human again' he laughed, though Jane didn't Pepper helped her reach the table, while the guard stopped by the doors.

' Sit down Miss Foster; we have a lot to talk about. Thank you miss Potts, you may leave. And take the guard with you as well. You can return to your schedule' Pepper nodded stiffly, and with a curtsy turned and walked out of the the doors closed, Jane was left alone with the god of Mischief, for the first time.

' How have you enjoyed your rooms?'Jane tilted her head.

' I would have never thought' She started ' that you waste time on small talk' Loki smiled, though it didn't reach his eyes.

' I am interested in the comfort of my guests' He said.

' Ah so now I am a "guest". Fancy that' Jane coughed.

' Well, if you insist. I am sure that you were de-briefed by Miss Potts of the current situation, were you not?' Loki leaned back on his fine chair.

' I've heard bits and pieces, yes'

' SHIELD is still fighting, though its limited strength is weakening with every minute. I have conquered almost the whole Europe, and most of Asia. America is at my feet. I am ruling the world!'

' Congratulations' Jane's tone dripped with thick sarcasm ' But then why would you need me If everything is so glorious?'

Loki's smile faded from his face, his green eyes grew heavy with anger.

'I need a Scientist, an Astrophysicist, who will solve a problem or two for me'Jane shrugged.

' Don't know anybody I could recommend'

Loki smirked.

' Now is not the time for jokes Miss Foster' Jane didn't answer

' Back to the problem, Mr. Starks works on the project of mine for months and is unable to come up with an answer. We need an astrophysicist to solve that' Jane closed her eyes.

' The tesseract?' She whispered.

' As well, yes. I want more gateways opened, but there seems to be a problem. I am a very busy man, and for that problems I hire people' Jane laughed for the first time, with a harsh and bitter laugh.

' You don't hire. You force people' He shrugs, twirling a pen between his fingers.

' Call it how you like. You will do the job. You will work with Mr. Starks in his laboratory, under the surveillance of ten guards. Do not think of anything… stupid' Any protests that Jane might have said vanished without a trace when she heard Tony's name.

' I will work with Tony?'

'Yes' The anger returned.

' why ever would I agree to help you? Why would I help you in the destruction of my home?' Loki didn't answer her for a long time, his gaze fixed only on her, as if she were so curious specie in a zoo. This unnerved Jane even more.

' I understand what my brother sees in you. You are quite... Wild. But, I would advice you to use your logics for once and stop before you speak something I will not pardon' Loki stood up and looked down on Jane expectantly. When she made no move to stand up his eyes brimmed with irritation.

' When your king stands up, so shou you' Something flashed through Jane's eyes.

' I wouldn't know, never met a king before' the moment the words passed her lips, Loki appeared in front of her, and caught her chin, forcing her to look up.

' You miserable fool' he seethed 'this is your last chance, before I lose my temper and kill you. Stand. Up.' Jane couldn't help but feel fear overflow her. The way Loki looked at her, his eyes shining with madness, Predator position made Jane shrink back. She stood up but momentarily pushed all her weight against the ill leg and stumbled on Loki. Just as she would crash on the wooden floor, he caught her. The initial shock quickly passed, and Jane scrambled away from the god of mischief.

' And what was that supposed to be?' she heard his quiet question. She definitely prepared him loud and angry.

' on my second day I broke my leg. It didn't heal... Correctly' Loki sighed, shaking his head. Something lit up in his eyes.

' Come, I will show you the laboratory' Jane stared at him.

' But...' she stared down at her leg.

' this' he pointed at her leg' is your punishment. For being insolent towards your king'

Jane felt fury dart through her body, suddenly wishing she could strangle him.

' I will never call you my king' He took a step towards her.

' We shall just have to see. You asked me why you would do the job for me. Well, I recall a certain scientist, Eric Selvig. Maybe you remember him' Jane paled at the name, her heart hammering against her chest.

' well his life is very... Suffocating. One second he is here, the next... You wouldn't want to give me any reasons to... Dispose of him?' Jane was speechless. He had Eric, her tutor, only family she had.

' You Monster' she gasped.

' you have no idea' he whispered hotly ' how much of a monster I really am' he moved back gazing over her.

' Come. mr. Stark is waiting and we wouldn't want to disappoint him, now would we?'

**AN: well, hello there, this is my first fic on Avengers. I am sorry for any mistakes I made, English is not my first language and I am still learning. **  
**Anyways, I know this is quite short, I just want to know if anyone would be interested in this story. If you don't have an account on Fanfiction please leave review. You are readers and it is up to you whether I continue or not. If you have an account, review so you could help improve my writing and put the story on alert. That way I know whether I should continue or not. **

**I hope to see you in the next chapter,**

**Saoirse**


End file.
